


A Braid of Secrets

by casper



Category: The Vampire Diaries
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle XI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casper/pseuds/casper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline waits for someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Braid of Secrets

She sits and waits, fingers lightly tapping on her leg. If someone had told her a year ago that she’d be here, waiting on someone like Tyler Lockwood, Caroline would have laughed.

More tapping, more waiting. Caroline sighs; brushes back her long braid and starts to stand when she spots him. Like a beacon of light slashing through the woods, he comes out from the long dark line of trees.

Sweat coats his naked skin along with dirt and a few stray pieces of dead grass. Chills run up her spine at the sight of him. Not from fear of his bite though, she thinks, running up to meet him the rest of the way. His eyes are weary, tired. As her arms wrap around his shoulders, pulling him closer she can feel him sink into her embrace.

His fingers brush the nape of her neck, following the path of her braid before tugging it playfully. She gives a short laugh.

“I like your hair down, you know.” He whispers to her secretively. She pulls back to look at his face for any tell that he’s simply teasing her. Eyes tell more than she ever noticed before turning. No, he’s not joking. Genuineness etches his features.

“Why?” She whispers back.

Pressing her body back into his, she feels him tugging her hair free, allowing blonde strands to cascade around her shoulders. A hitch works in her throat when she feels his face nuzzle her neck, smell her scent.

“Promise not to laugh, first.”

She has a pretty good idea why he likes her hair down now. “Promise.”

“Your scent,” he starts, inhales, a roll of enjoyment going through him, “your scent is stronger with your hair down. I like that.”

A smile works across her lips. She presses a small, treasured kiss just at the apex of his neck. Blood is rushing through his body, making her very aware of how different he is to an average human.

“Let’s get out of here before I end up with leaves and dirt in my hair. Again.”


End file.
